Nidalee/Trivia
General * Nidalee was the first of eight champions to have more than 4 abilities (the others being , , , , , , and ). * Nidalee, , , , and are the only champions to be both and . * Nidalee is one of a few champions to have multiple textures in per skin (one for human form and another matching one for cougar). * Nidalee was the first champion to feature a transformation ability (the others being , , and ). * Nidalee has four running animations (human run, human brush sprint, cougar run, cougar brush sprint). * was the first ability to feature a static cooldown (was removed in V1.0.0.124). * Nidalee has a hidden passive called 'On the Prowl' (referencing ) which grants nearby lower-leveled allied champions 5 experience every 5 seconds. * A maximum-range has the second-highest damage of any single-targeted basic ability in-game (only surpassed by a fully-channeled ) and higher damage than many ultimate abilities. * Nidalee was deemed overpowered/obnoxious in the Ultra Rapid Fire game mode (2014 edition) and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. * After her visual rework, her felid forms received morphological features from cougars' , like mane, higher shoulders than haunches, long skull & jaws, & occasionally protruding fangs of and . ** Peculiarly, her & even & cat forms can roar, like four biggest cats: tigers, lions, jaguars, & leopards. * The game client's shop filters Nidalee as a Support despite her no longer having that tag as a secondary one. * Given that she's a , it is unknown how Nidalee could've learn to speak languages fluently; since in real life, feral humans who learn their first language never master such linguistic aspects like phonology, morphology, & syntax. Development * Nidalee was released a day later than announced. * Nidalee was rumored to have a special stackable damage over time that could be applied by all her damaging abilities as well as granting her stealth for 2 seconds when leaving brush in cougar form (both effects actually existed and were removed prior to her release) * Nidalee used to have a bug where applied damage (meaning she could kill her teammates if they were low enough). Quotes * Nidalee is one of the few champions to have an extra set of emote animations (taunt, laugh, and dance animations each for human and for cougar, without voice changes) Skins ; * She might have been inspired by Navee from . ; * In her artwork, a can be seen giving her a snowball. * She celebrates Snowdown Showdown 2009. * She was inspired by the . ; * She resembles the Leopard Queen from . * She was inspired by . ; * The Shuriman crest can be seen behind her. * Her human form was inspired by historical female like , , etc. while her cougar form references , though resembling a and not an . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She celebrates Harrowing 2011 alongside: ** ** ** * She was inspired by the . * The following can be seen in the background: ** 's silhouette ** ** ** ** ** ** 's silhouette * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She references to from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * She celebrates Lunar Revel 2015 (Year of the Goat) alongside: ** ** * She references a historical Chinese noble lady from the & early eras. She was related to 's leaders, as 's daughter and 's younger sister, and was also being married to another warlord, for political considerations. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She celebrates the start of Season 2016. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She resembles from the anime . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Relations * Nidalee's friendship with might stem from both being in tune with the (spirits of the) wild. * Nidalee's rivalry with might stem from territorial hunting disputes. Category:Champion trivia Category:2009 Snowdown Showdown Category:2011 Harrowing Category:2015 Lunar Revel